


Tuck Me In

by ambrawllins



Series: Better Together [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrawllins/pseuds/ambrawllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean comes home, it's late, and way past the kids' bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck Me In

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is alyssa posting here, and inwas orginally just going to make this a simple ambrollins fic on my other account, but i thought it'd be way cuter and more fun to write in this au. the kids' ages are 6 and 8. enjoy! xx

It wasn’t often that Dean or Seth really traveled since their kids had been born, but when it did happen it would always be one person leaving at a time and leaving the other to look after the 4 youngsters. It wasn’t easy, since the kids were so attached to both their parents and looking after 4 kids between the ages of 6 and 8 was beyond hectic and overwhelming. And Dean hated leaving them just as much, they were his world and he never wanted to be away from them for too long, including Seth. He was only gone for a week, since WWE had scheduled Dean for a special appearance on RAW and to wrestle at the house shows for the weekend. It had been a fun week being wrestling again, but he missed Seth and the kids dearly, he was almost jumping in his seat on the drive home from the airport. Seth had offered to pick Dean up, but Dean drove himself to the airport, not wanting to bring their young children into that environment, especially late at night.

He finally turned onto the street of the house, a grin appearing on his face as he got closer to his family. He opened the garage door, then pulling into the garage and getting his luggage from the trunk. He scrunched his eyebrows together when he heard the TV from the garage, knowing it was 9:30 PM and the kids should've been in bed at 8. He opened the door and walked in, dragging the luggage behind him and shut the door.

"I'm home!" Dean called out, then hearing the soft pitter patters on the floor get closer as all the kids ran to him. 

"Daddy!" All of them shouted, Dean kneeling down to one knee as they all hugged him, their tiny arms wrapped around his neck and his waist. 

"Hey, you all. You missed me?" Dean hugged them all back best he could, kissing their heads. 

"Yeah, we really missed you Daddy." Alice said, hugging him tighter. 

"I missed you too, Al. I missed all of you." Dean replied, all of the kids eventually pulling back from him and Dean going to stand up, Alice and Bella staying latched onto him. He lifted them up and rested on their heads on his shoulders, Dean resting them on his hips. "Hey, where's your dad?" 

"He went into his office a while ago and told us he'd be back out to take us to bed, but he never came back out." Aiden shrugged. 

"Oh really? Well, it's late, so how about you all go lay in bed and I'll be there to tuck you all in. Deal?" Dean proposed. They all nodded at him, Dean bending over to put the girls down back on their feet. "Now go!" They all ran upstairs, Dean just shaking his head at them. He dragged his luggage behind him, putting it at the bottom of the staircase and walking over to the sectional couch to clean up the blankets and straighten up the couch a bit. After, he turned off the TV and turned off the light, going upstairs to his and Seth's bedroom to put down his luggage. 

He then went into Alice's room first, as it was the room closest from his bedroom and she was laid in bed, waiting for Dean. 

"Did you have fun this week with Dad?" Dean sat on her bed, and took her tiny hand into his. 

"Yeah, we played outside in the backyard on the slide and swings, and we finally got to get in the pool too!" Alice chirped. 

"Well, I'm glad that you had fun. And now I'm here, so I'll be swimming with you guys too."

"Will you or Dad be going away again soon?" Alice asked. Dean looked at her face, which had concern on it and sadness. Dean's heart broke, truly realizing how much the kids missed him and adore him. 

"No, not for a long while. I missed you guys a lot." Dean reassured her. "Okay, now you need to get some sleep. I love you." Dean then hugged Alice, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him back. 

Dean then stood up from the bed and walked out, closing the door halfway to get out the light illuminating from the hallway from the bedroom. He went to Jace's room next, who was playing with his wrestling action figures Dean and Seth had gotten him for his birthday a few months ago. 

"Hey buddy, I'm surprised that you haven't gotten tired of those yet." Jace looked up at Dean's voice, putting the figures in his lap as Dean joined him. 

"No, they're really fun." Jace shrugged, picking them back up again. 

"Who're you playing with?" Dean asked, squinting to see better. 

"Uh, I'm playing with you and Bray Wyatt." He blushed. 

"Hopefully I'm winning." Dean joked, Jace giggling at him. 

"Will you play with me tomorrow?" Jace asked, giving him the exact same brown puppy eyes Seth had. 

"Of course I will!" Dean promised. "Did you watch me wrestle the Big Show last week?" 

"Yeah, I did!" Jace exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "It was a bummer you didn't win, but it was pretty funny when you stepped out of the way and he went through the wall. And I kind of tried to do that arm hook thing on Dad after the match."

"The sleeper hold?" Dean asked, Jace shyly nodding. "I bet you got him down, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he was asleep for like, 5 minutes!" Dean chuckled at him, then kissed his head. 

"I missed you buddy." Dean said, ruffling his hair.

"I missed you more, Daddy." 

"Hm, I don't know, but I won't say anything." Dean then stood up and took the figures from Jace, putting them into the box with the other ones he had. "What were you guys doing before I got home while Dad was in his office?"

"We weren't really doing anything, me and Aiden were playing with the action figures we keep downstairs, and Bella and Alice were watching Disney Channel." He answered. 

"Okay, I was just wondering, since you guys didn't leave much of a mess." Dean shrugged. "Good night Jace. Love you."

Jace responded with the same thing, Dean then leaving and continuing to tuck in Bella and Aiden, then going back downstairs to Seth's office to check in on him. The door was open, so Seth could've heard the kids just outside in the living room and Dean looked in, seeing Seth sitting at his desk in front of his open laptop, slumped over and asleep presumably. 

"Seth?" Dean spoke up, Seth not answering and confirming his suspicions. He had fallen asleep. He understood, as much as they loved their children, they could be quite exhausting and overwhelming. Dean walked behind Seth and leaned down, wrapping his arms around him and lowering his head to Seth's neck. He peppered kisses on his jaw and neck, waking Seth and squirm slightly, humming softly. 

"Dean?" Dean stood up when Seth sat up, craning his neck to look at Dean. 

"Who else?" Dean took Seth's hand and stood him up, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and squeezing him, Seth doing the same. Seth pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to Dean's, Dean kissing him back immediately.

"How was it?" Seth spoke softly. 

"It was a lot of fun, but I couldn't wait to come back to you and the kids." Dean answered honestly. "As much as I love wrestling and the company, I would choose you guys over it any day."

"I love you." Seth said. 

"I love you too." Dean pecked Seth's lips again. "And I see that you feel asleep on the job." 

"What time is it?" Seth asked, confused. 

"It's 9:45, babe." Dean smiled at him, he was so cute when he was confused. 

"Really? Fuck, I can't believe I fell asleep on the kids, I'm so sorry." Seth put his hands on his head, feeling like a bad parent. 

"Don't worry about it, they were all just sitting around downstairs playing with their toys and watching TV." Dean rubbed up and down Seth's arms. "Plus, they can be quite overwhelming, as much as I love them."

"Yeah, I'm so behind on laundry and work, I came in here to do some paperwork and I guess I just passed out." 

"It's fine. It sounds like they had a lot of fun with you." Dean smiled, starting to walk with Seth. 

"Yeah, but we all missed you" Seth replied. 

"I missed all of you too." Dean said, walking into the bedroom with Seth. 

"Maybe we can get to bed and make up for the week we haven't been together?" Seth grinned at Dean, who was now smirking. 

"Sounds good to me." Dean put his hands on Seth's waist, kissing him deeply before they walked over to the bed. 

"Dad, Daddy?" Dean hopped off of Seth, turning around to see Aiden peeking into the room, his siblings behind him

"What are you all doing out of bed?" Dean and Seth walked over to their kids, kneeling down to their level. 

"We missed you a lot, Daddy." Bella started, looking down at the floor. "We wanted to sleep with you both."

Dean looked over at to see what he thought, Seth nodding at him. Dean leaned over to Seth, whispering to him he'd make it up to him another time. Seth only shook his head at him, more than happy to have his kids sleeping with them. 

"Yeah, of course. Come on." Seth stood up, taking Aiden and Jace's hands as Dean took Alice and Bella's. They let the kids lay down first, joining them after. All the kids stayed close to Dean, Alice having the advantage of being smaller than everyone else and laying on top of Dean's chest and Dean put an arm around her. Jace curled up to Dean, Dean putting his other arm around Jace as Bella and Aiden laid their heads on Dean's side.

"Well, looks like you're getting a lot of love." Seth teased. 

"We missed him!" Bella retorted.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing. Good night everyone." Seth said, then shut off the lamp light.


End file.
